


Little Robbie

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Other, child Robbie, parent Sportacus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *UPDATE* I'm completely changing chapter one to a more favourable start suggested by nicky_raves (Also go like read their stories, they're very good)Robbie has invented a machine to de-age! It can only go well!





	

Stephanie was strolling through the woods. Today she had planed on catching some butterflies to being back to the other kids. There were so many pretty ones and maybe if she let them go in the town they'd stay there to add upon the beauty the town already offered. As she continued on her way there was an odd sound in the distance. It sounded like crying? She hurried in the direction which it was coming from and came across a little boy sitting on the path. He had black hair and wore purple overalls along with little dress shoes. Beside him was something that looked like a camera. He seemed to be lost and was crying rather hard. 

"Hey are you okay?" Her tone was soft and calm.

"Uh-uhh.." The boy looked up and wipes his eyes but the tears still came. He seemed to afraid to speak any. 

"Uh..Okay come on, I can take you back to town." She gently took his hand in hers and lead the way back to the town. 

The entire way back the boy seemed determined to run back the way they had came. Stephanie would not let him though. He looked a bit younger than the others and she feared he'd get hurt if he went back there. They soon reached the park where the boy had finally calmed down enough to sit still on the bench. 

"Sportacus should be here in no time, he'll be able to help!" She smiled,"So what's your name?" 

"R..Ro..It's m.." He stuttered out, seeming too shy to speak. 

"Ro..?" Stephanie raises a brow, assuming that was simply his name. 

They sat there together for only a few more minutes before Sportacus arrived. He had been helping another one of the kids get out of a tree. He flipped his way over to Stephanie and the little boy who sat beside her.

"Stephanie w-" His attention turned to the boy. There was something very familiar about him,"Who is this?"

"I'm not sure, he was in the woods. I think his name is Ro."

Sportacus knelt down to the eye level with the boy and gave a warm smile,"Well it's nice to meet you!" 

The boy pouted back,"My name is Robbie!" He let out a loud squeal.

Sportacus flinched back somewhat,"R..Robbie?!" His eyes stretched wide and he finally recognised the little boy,"Robbie how did you get like this?"


End file.
